Lane's Anatomy
by louiselane
Summary: Clark joins Chloe and Lois to watch Grey's Anatomy when Chloe make them realize something about the show and about they.


**TITLE:** Lane's Anatomy  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY**: Clark join Chloe and Lois to watch "Grey's Anatomy" when Chloe make them realize something about the show and about they.  
**RATING:** Pg-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois,Clark, Chloe  
**SPOILER:** Small spoilers about season 5. Very Small.  
**DEDICATION:** To Frances for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English, For Lucy who make me watch Grey's Anatomy and became fan of the show and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois, Clark/Lois thread on fan forum and DTS ..

It was another typical day in Smallville. During the Christmas break, Chloe, Lois and Clark were back in the small town, spending the holidays with their families. Everyone went back home, except for Lois, who was sparing with her father.

Lois and Chloe asked Clark to watch their new favorite TV show Grey's Anatomy with them, which was a rerun that day.

Awww, Meredith and Dr Shepard are so cute together. Chloe suddenly said all giggly about her favorite couple in the show. I hope they end up together.I like her. Clark said with a smile. That other blonde -- I don't like. Lois asked.

Yeah, she is so mean to that guy. The one she is fighting with every time. Chloe asked, trying to make Clark remember the characters names.

I'm the one who can't stand him. Lois suddenly revealed. He is annoying and a jerk.Is that so?Yeah. Izzy almost lost a patient because of him. He is hateful like you. Izzy and Alex remind me of two people that I know very well. Chloe said with a smirk, looking over to them both.

They asked in unison.

Come on They can't stand each other, they are always bickering This will become something I bet they will be together really soon.Did you read spoilers or are you teasing us?You know I don't read spoilers, Lois. I'm just saying.So, are you saying that me and Lois will become a couple too? Clark chuckled at the possibility of having any relationship with Lois.

What's so funny about that Smallville? Lois asked, already annoyed.

Come on Lois. Can you imagine us dating? Lois tried to picture the scene and started to laugh, too. Or picture this you and me married.Oww, you went too far this time Smallville. Lois said, trying not to laugh more.

God, I didn't laugh that long.

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. You guys are so in denial; like them. I'll go get more popcorn.

When Chloe left to go to the kitchen, Lois tried to make herself comfortable on the couch but it was too small for both her and Clark.

I give up. I'll watch on the floor. Lois complained.

Lois, don't be silly. Clark said pulling her hand and making her sit with him on the couch. There's plenty space for us here.I don't know, ClarkPlus, do you want to do a trick on Chloe? Clark said with an evil grin.

Suddenly Lois became interested. What do you mean?Well, she said all that stuff that we'll end together right? What if we make her believe in that?You are the Devil, Smallville. But I'm in. Lois said, with a grin. Let's do it!

Five minutes later, Chloe came back with more popcorn and some sodas, she was shocked to see Lois and Clark lay in the couch all snugly watching the show.

Come on Chloe, you lost the best part! Clark said like everything in that scene was normal.

Yeah, Izzy and Meredith are finally talking about Meredith's relationship with Dr Shepard.How much time have I spent in the kitchen? Chloe asked, still confused. What is going on?What do you mean, Chloe? Clark asked, playing dumb.

What do I mean? Look at you. You're lying on the couch together; very much so snuggling. Chloe explained to them. What did happen when I left?your right, Chloe. Lois answered her with a silly look to Clark. We realized that we can't fight this feeling anymore. We are in Love. We weren't sure about that, but thanks to you now we know we are perfect for each other.Lois is the woman of my life. In fact, I'll do something I have wanted to do for a long time. Clark said before pulling Lois's body to his and kissing her in front of Chloe who stood shocked and confused at the same time.

Lois couldn't resist Clark's kiss which was sweet and passionate. She suddenly realized the joke went a little too far and she pushed him away. Your going to far this time, Smallville.Well, something here must be realistic, Lois.What? This was an act? Chloe asked, shocked. You are worst together than I thought.Sorry, Chloe. But we can't resist. Clark chucked at the possibility. You should see the look of your face. It was priceless.Who had the idea? Chloe asked, curious, while putting the popcorn plate and the sodas in the small table in front of the TV.

Who else? Clark The Pervert Kent. Lois explained to her.

You must stop calling me that. It's not fun anymore. Clark said already annoyed. Stick with Smallville.You guys are terrible. Chloe said, giggling about the joke. But that kiss Owww, that was pretty real.Yeah, I Know. How did you learn to kiss like that? That didn't feel like a kiss a farm boy like you would do. Lois inquired, still ditzy for his kiss.

Well, I have many facades. Clark grinned at her.

Yeah, I know that. Chloe laughed because she already knows most of them, especially because she knew the truth about Clark. Well, look at the time. Chloe said looking at her watch. I have to go. It's late and tomorrow I have to drive back to Metropolis and I don't want to look like a zombie.Yeah, me too, but I think I'm gonna help Clark clean up and then I'll head back to the Talon. Lois revealed to them.

Okay, I'll see you in Metropolis, cuz. Lois said, hugging Chloe.

Bye bye, Baby Chloe said kissing her cheek.

Later, after Lois helped Clark to clean the mess they did in the house, Clark drove her back to the Talon. She was living in the apartment above it, now while Lana attended Met University.

Clark goes with Lois until the apartment. Lois put her purse in the bed before look at him who was smiling at her.

We almost fooled Chloe on that one. Too bad you went a little too far in your act. Lois said, a little afraid at the way he was looking at her.

Who said it was an act? Clark said, suddenly kissing Lois. They began to walk backwards, never breaking their kissing until they fell onto Lois's bed. Clark then began to rip off her clothes. What I told Chloe, was true. I wanted to kiss you for a long time.You know I was right Lois teased him, letting him take off her shirt then started to help him unbutton her bra. You are hateful.Thank you, Lois. You are hateful, too. Clark said, before embracing her in a long, sweet kiss.

THE END


End file.
